


War in the Fight Club

by AssassinEnigma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Fight Club - Freeform, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinEnigma/pseuds/AssassinEnigma
Summary: August, 1868. Master Assassin Alana Rose Dorian visits the Fight Club in Westminster to see one of her friends getting beating down in the ring by the champions of the Club. After the beatdown, the champions seek a challenger for the championship. Alana accepts their challenge. Will she win the Westminster Fight Club Championship?
Kudos: 1





	War in the Fight Club

The evening sun began to give way to the moon above the borough Westminster, recently liberated by Master Assassins Evie Frye and Alana Rose Dorian. The borough was much quieter and more people were out and about ever since the Blighter presence had been whittled down to nothing. Within the seven boroughs laid several fight clubs, hidden out of sight from the police. These fight clubs caught the attention of some of London's most fierce fighters, and the fiercest of them all earned themselves a championship for their prowess. The fight club in Westminster caught the attention of a certain Master Assassin who was looking to get her hands dirty...

* * *

Master Assassin Alana Rose Dorian quietly walked through the streets of Westminster on her way to the fight club, which was tucked in behind in an alleyway, which was darkened severely due to the sun hiding behind the buildings. It had been a while since Alana had visited a fight club, and heard that Evie was in a fight against two of the toughest women in the fight club. Alana's interest had been peaked, so she decided to check it out. After navigating her way through the oddly crowded alleyway, Alana pried the door open. Closing it behind her, Alana was hit with the foul smells of alcohol and tobacco, with somewhat of a haze throughout the building. The interior was an elegant, two level area with hordes of rowdy men and women cheering the fighters on. A clock hung on the wall facing Alana, which read the time 7:10. Hanging from the roof were chandeliers and several Union Jacks. The ring itself was a sturdy structure, square in shape with three ropes around each square, with a thin padding in each corner. Above the ring was a second level, where Alana spied a more sophisticated crowd watching the fights in the comfort of leather chairs with female waitresses serving them drinks. Below was where the rough and tumble sorts of men and women sat, sitting on wooden folded chairs and clinking their mugs of beer together. Alana looked down to the ring to see two females, one rather skinny and the other not much bigger, pummeling another woman with hard shots to her stomach and chest. Alana descended the stairs to see that the woman in the ring was Evie, who got cut above her eyes with a vicious right hand. Blood began to pour out of her, covering her face in red. The two women picked up a dazed Evie and threw her out of the ring, going through a table of food nearly landing on her head. Alana rushed over to the table to tend to her. Alana looked up and scoured the area.

"Anyone here a doctor?" Alana panicked while the two women prepared themselves to gloat in the ring. A man approached the pair and showed Alana a stitching kit. He grabbed nearby placemat to wipe the blood away from Evie's face. He proceeded to help Evie up to her feet and escort her to the second level to get her stitched up. After she left, Alana approached Robert Topping, friend of the Assassins and local bookie, who was watching the two women ramble on in the ring. He was easily identifiable by his vibrantly colored suit and hat.

"Come one, come all! Come have a go in the ring against Jennifer Haskins and Bonita Price, the co-champion of the Westminster Fight Club! Think you have what it takes to win the championship?"

Alana hushed Topping down and folded her arms to watch as the two women began to address the crowd.

"That was a fairly easy fight there, hey Jennifer?" Bonita followed up with a cackle, before looking up at Jennifer.

Alana recognized that Jennifer was the one that hurled Evie out of the ring. She had blonde hair which only fell to her shoulders and was about three inches taller than Bonita, who had long straight hair and was much skinnier than Jennifer. Both women were wearing dirty white blouses and black pants, both of which were stained with the blood of Evie Frye.

"Yeah, that fight was damn easy!" Jennifer boasted. "That Evie woman calls herself a champion? All I see of the mighty champion of Southwark is a bloody defeated mess!"

The crowd began to boo aggressively, even throwing their glasses and mugs into the ring at the women.

"Another challenger has bitten the dust!" Bonita gloated, patting Jennifer's chest. "I tell you what. All of you here are eligible to compete for our championship, as we are issuing an open challenge!"

"Our fights have no rules, and no boundaries! Anyone want to have a shot?"

Alana watched as Bonita and Jennifer exited the ring and went around to the tables, looking for anyone who would be a viable challenger. Alana leaned towards Topping.

"I can take 'em."

Topping shot her a look of shock and confusion.

"You shouldn't Alana." He said, stuttering. "Bonita and Jennifer are some of the most violent fighters in the whole of London. They fight with no rules and use anything they can find as weapons. The fights can get bloody, case in point."

Alana paused to think for a few moments.

_No rules and weapons. Kind of reminds me of my bloody fights at the Crawley Fight Club on the outskirts of town. I would always come away with some cuts and scrapes. Except the one time where the top of my forehead got cut open and blood covered the right side of my face. I personally thought it looked awesome, but Mother wasn't too fond of giving me stitches._

Bonita and Jennifer entered the ring after failing to find another challenger.

""Looks like there's nobody here that wants to fight us." Bonita sighed.

"Come on Bonita. Looks like none of these chickenshits want to fight. Lets blow this joint..."

"I'll fight the both of you."

Topping's eyes widened as Alana accepted their challenge. Alana began to peel off her overcoat and her blouse underneath, revealing a black strapless bustier with lace trim and gold-colored satin. The two women turned around to see Alana ready to fight. They continued to insult Alana as she taped up her wrists.

"Oh, like you're gonna beat us for the championship princess?" Jennifer mocked.

"You're just asking to get turned into a bloody pulp!" Bonita cackled, followed by a relieved sigh. "Just look at your friend there!"

Handing Topping her gear, Alana entered the ring and stormed right up to Jennifer, the two women pressing foreheads. The official in the ring had to separate the two women.

Topping entered the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. This fight is a two round fight for the Westminster Fight Club Championship. If our challenger can defeat Jennifer Haskins and Bonita Price back to back, she will become the new Champion."

Alana stretched her shoulders as Topping carried out his announcements, her eyes glancing over at the big gold belt resting on a pedestal that was the Westminster Fight Club Championship.

"Our challenger hails from the borough of Crawley and lurks in the shadows. Give it up for 'The Majestic Eagle' Alana Rose Dorian!"

Alana held her curled fist in the air as the crowd applauded before retreating to a corner of the ring and sitting down.

"And, our champions. Hailing from Devil's Acre and undefeated as of press time, Jennifer Haskins and Bonita Price!"

The two women showed up the crowd as the crowd replied in kind by booing them incessantly. After the crowd calmed down, the official ushered Bonita out of the ring, which meant that Alana would square off against Jennifer. Alana got up from her corner and walked to the center of the ring. Standing a meter apart, Alana looked Jennifer in the eye.

"May the best woman win." The official stated.

Alana offered to bump fists. Jennifer laughed cockily before refusing.

"Jennifer. One more thing."

She whirled around to glare at Alana.

"Oh? What is that princess?"

Alana pointed at her braid.

"Touch the braid, and you're gonna get it."

Jennifer shrugged Alana off and touched her braid, to which Alana kindly replied by punching Jennifer in the nose with a right jab, breaking her nose. Jennifer looked down in horror at the blood on her hand before glaring at Alana. Jennifer charged at Alana and the two locked up in an elbow and collar tie up, with Jennifer getting the advantage driving Alana into the corner. The two women grappled onto the ropes, with Alana leaning almost out of the ring. Jennifer withdrew from the grapple and patted Alana twice on her chest just above her breasts. Alana held up her fists in anticipation for a strike, but Jennifer gently slapped Alana on her left cheek before taunting the crowd, who booed at her. Alana grabbed Jennifer by the waist and lifted her up before slamming her down to the ground, landing several strikes to Jennifer's forehead. Jennifer quickly got back up and locked up with Alana briefly before aggressively shoving Alana down to the corner. Alana got up groggily and was greeted by Jennifer leaping onto Alana, crushing her in between the padding and the weight of Jennifer's body, which knocked the wind out of her. Blood from Jennifer's nose was smeared all over Alana's chest. Alana looked up to see Jennifer towering over her.

_I've got to even the odds. Perhaps get her out of the ring. Let's spice things up a little._

Catching her breath, Alana anticipated another corner attack from her adversary. She did just that, charging towards Alana. Alana stepped out of the way and grabbed Jennifer by the back of her neck and threw her out of the ring. Jennifer got up groggily. Seeing that Jennifer was out of it, Alana thought it would be a fine time to hit the skies. Alana ran towards and bounced off of the far ropes, charging towards her opponent. Planting her feet, Alana leaped over the top rope, performing a corkscrew back flip onto Jennifer. Her attempt was in vain, as Jennifer sidestepped Alana, causing her to land belly first on the wooden floor. Alana groaned in pain as she clutched her ribs. Jennifer saw this as an opportunity to stomp on Alana's injured ribs. She propped Alana up, who was backtracking into the crowd to nurse her injured ribs. Alana turned around, and it was costly. Jennifer has picked up a wooden folding chair and threw it at Alana's head, with it going through the fold, cutting Alana's forehead in the process. The crowd was horrified to see Alana's face dripping with blood. Alana picked up the chair and threw it at Jennifer. Jennifer caught the chair and laughed before Alana drop kicked the chair back into her face, knocking her over the table and into a small group of the people. In the snap of a finger, the people went from horrified to seeing Alana covered in blood to being excited for the fight that they were witnessing. Alana grabbed a painting hanging on the wall and slammed it over Jennifer's head. Jennifer pried the painting off her head. She kicked Alana hard in the gut, causing her to grasp her ribs. Alana briefly grabbed them to see if they were cracked, to her delight they weren't. Jennifer harshly grabbed Alana by her braid, dragging her across the wooden floor before throwing her back in the ring. Alana continued to nurse her injured stomach. Jennifer shooed Topping aside as she knocked off all of Alana's equipment from the table and dragged it close to the ring. Rummaging under the ring, Jennifer found a small bottle of oil and dumped it onto the table. Bonita darted over towards Jennifer and handed her a set of matches. After fidgeting around with the matches, Jennifer succeeded in lighting the table on fire. The crowd roared with excitement. Jennifer turned around to address the crowd. Two men from the crowd quickly went up to the second level to fill up buckets of water.

"Time for Princess to burn!" Jennifer shouted.

Jennifer got up on the ring apron to taunt the crowd, failing to know that Alana had gotten up to her feet and was running towards her. Alana tackled Jennifer through the middle rope and through the burning table. Alana escaped the spot unscathed and free of burns, while the men from the second level rushed down to pour water on a panic stricken Jennifer. The crowd was stunned as to what they had just seen. Alana quickly scampered back into the ring where she received a towel from the official to wipe the blood from her forehead and her chest. Before she could, Bonita jumped into the ring and tackled Alana, landing several shots to Alana's gut before slapping an armbar on Alana's left arm, wrenching back on the hold each time Alana tried to fight out of the hold. Alana managed to clasp her hands together and lift Bonita into the air and slam her to the ground, breaking the hold. Gasping for breath, Alana backed into a corner. Bonita exited the ring and climbed up to the top of the corner Alana was in. She yanked Alana up to her feet by her braid and placed Alana in a sleeper hold. Alana frantically tried to get out of the hold, with her oxygen intake lowering as Bonita wrenched on the hold, dangling Alana in the air. Alana began to fade. The official held up Alana's arm, to which it fell. Again, the official lifted Alana's arm. Alana's arm fell to the side. For the third and final time, the official held up Alana's arm. The crowd roared with applause as Alana's curled fist stayed in the air. Alana mustered up what strength she had to throw Bonita from the top crashing down to the ring. Both women laid in the ring, with Alana on her stomach. Her blood began to stain the canvas. Alana crawled over to Bonita in an attempt to put her in a rear-naked choke, but Bonita escaped and rolled out of the ring to catch her breath. Alana could feel her energy building up as she rose to her feet.

_Alright Alana, let's hit it this time._

Alana ran towards the far ropes and bounced off of them to gain even more momentum. She planted her feet just before the ropes and leaped over the top rope, twisting herself in midair, crashing into Bonita below, the latter landing awkwardly into a support beam. Alana got up immediately, clutching her pained ribs while getting the now rowdy crowd into it by waving her hands up and down.

"Alana Rose! Alana Rose! Alana Rose!" The crowd chanted as Alana threw a groggy Bonita into the ring, who at this point was throwing punches at the air. Alana got back into the ring and looked up towards the second level. She leaped up onto the rope and grabbed onto a wooden pole. The crowd watched on with enthusiasm as Alana climbed up the pole. Arriving at the top railing of the balcony, Alana grabbed a spectator's glass of red wine and took a sip out of it. The man gave Alana a horrified look. In reply, Alana winked at him before performing an arching back flip from the second level. Robert Topping couldn't contain his excitement.

"Oh my goodness! Look at her soar through the air like the majestic eagle she is!"

Just as Alana was about to land, Bonita turned around and was greeted by Alana colliding with her on the landing. Alana quickly got up, and grabbed Bonita's left arm, tucking it behind her back. Just as Bonita began to resist, Alana wrapped her right hand around her neck, placing her in a crossface chicken wing. Alana wrapped her legs around Bonita's waist as she dropped in the center of the ring. Alana wrenched back on the hold until Bonita began to fade, the official in the ring held up Bonita's arm once. It fell limp. He held her arm up again, followed by another drop of her arm. The official raised her arm for the final time. The arm immediately fell to the ground. Bonita was knocked out. The official called for the bell as Alana released the hold. The crowd roared and cheered with excitement. Robert Topping darted into the ring as the official handed Alana the Westminster Fight Club Championship. Alana clasped the big gold belt in her hand and held it against her forehead, careful not to get blood on the belt. She rose to her feet as Topping stood beside her. He cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! What we just witnessed was no ordinary match! We just witnessed a brilliant show of hardship and resiliency!"

The crowd expressed a show of gratitude by holding up their glasses of wine and mugs of beer.

"Allow me to introduce you to your winner, and NEW Westminster Fight Club Champion, 'The Majestic Eagle' Alana Rose Dorian!"

Topping hoisted up Alana's arm. Alana hoisted up the belt in her left hand as the crowd cheered and sang her name in unison. Out of the corner of her eye, Alana spied Evie entering the ring, all stitched up above her right eye and her blouse still stained with blood. Evie was all smiles. She approached Alana and stood right in front of her. Evie extended her hand for a handshake. Slinging the belt over her left shoulder, a smile came across Alana's face as she firmly shook Evie's hand. Evie looked Alana in the eye and mouthed the words _I'm proud of you Alana._ Alana could feel tears roll down her cheeks as she hugged Evie in the center of the ring. The crowd began to clap in show of support. After their embrace, Evie and Topping lifted Alana up by her legs and rested her on their shoulders as the crowd continued to cheer for the new champion of the Westminster Fight Club.


End file.
